Fiber-reinforced-plastics (FRP) components which are damaged have to be repaired accordingly, as described for example in Baker, A. A.; Dutton, S.; Kelly, D.: “Composite Materials for Aircraft Structures”, 2nd ed., American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics Education Series, Blacksburg, Va., USA, Chapter 10, pp. 369-401. For this purpose, the damaged components are usually analysed as to the extent of the damage. Depending on the extent of the damage, a predetermined region around the damaged area is subsequently removed from the component. A blank made of undamaged fiber layers can subsequently be fitted into the cleared region and glued to the edge of the cleared region.
DE 40 19 744 A1 discloses a device for repairing a component made of fiber composite materials, which comprises a grinding device for stripping material in the region of a damaged area in the component. EP 2 644 366 A1 discloses a method for repairing laminated composite components in which, after a repair region around a damaged area in a fiber composite material is identified and defined, damaged fiber layers can be removed individually.